


My Time Has Come

by romanovanoff



Series: Depresso Expresso For One [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Natasha is sick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovanoff/pseuds/romanovanoff
Summary: Natasha's enhancements are deteriorating just as the great Captain Americas did two years ago. Her true age is catching up to her quickly and there is no way to reverse the effects. Bucky and their son are left to watch her suffering.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Depresso Expresso For One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593307
Kudos: 5





	My Time Has Come

“Is mama okay?”   
  
“Don’t worry, she’ll be okay. How about you finish your breakfast, don’t want to be late for school.”   
  
“Okay, papa.” Despite the reassurance, the little boy looked in the direction of the bathroom. The sounds of his mother throwing up and coughing loud to his ears. Casting a sad look to his father he finished his cereal and grabbed his packed lunch before running out of the house to catch his bus.   
  


* * *

  
“I thought I was getting better,” Natasha groaned from where she sat on the ground. Bucky grimaced when he looked inside the porcelain bowl, not hesitating to flush it all away. “Pills... pills aren’t working, my love.”   
  
“I’m sure they’ll kick in,” Bucky tried as he sat down next to her. Taking a pre-wet rag he brushed it across her lips, wiping off the blood that stained them. “They have to kick in... or something. We can talk to Bruce again.”   
  
She sent a faint smile his way before reaching up to place a shaky hand against his cheek. “James, there’s nothing more to be done,” She took a shuddering breath as a tear slipped down her cheek. “It’s almost my time...”   
  
He looked down, dropping the rag in the process. “I can’t say goodbye yet... please... I love you....”   
  
“James...”   
  
He lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were red-rimmed and his vision blurred as he desperately tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. “Take me to bed,” She whispered, voice too tired.   
  


* * *

  
There was a blue look to the whole house, peaceful but ever reminding the sadness of the situation. “There’s nothing more you can do? Please, Doc. Please— there’s- there has to be something...” Bucky pleaded quietly to Bruce, just outside the room Natasha was currently in.    
  
“I’m sorry... Anything else I try will give the same results as doing nothing,” Bruce said sadly. Her enhancements, the ones she was given for what felt like a million years ago, were finally fighting against her. The same thing that killed the great Captain America two years previous. They’ve reached a certain age by now, one that forced the serum to just stop helping them.   
  
Bucky clenched his fists together before glancing into the room. She was so pale she practically blended into the bedsheets, her hair standing out but still losing its vibrant color. “Some things can’t be stopped,” Bruce added quietly, following his line of sight.   
  
“James,” Came a quiet whisper from the bed. Her eyes slowly locked on to his, emerald green with stormy blues. She beckoned him with a finger and he followed. Running a metal hand through his graying hair he sat down next to her, in a chair that was provided beside the bed she was in.   
  
These were the last moments.   
  
She was so strong, so confident throughout all of this. She held her head up high and reassured him everything was going to be alright- despite being the one in pain and dying. Now though, in the last moments, she felt her shell crack. The one she put up around her own child and around her friends, even around Bucky. Just for a moment. “I don’t want to go,” She cried weakly, tears spilling down her aged cheeks.   
  
He took her hand in his, warming them just by the small contact. “It’s okay,” He choked out. “You’re going to be okay. Just stay with me. You’ll be fine...”   
  
“I don’t want to leave you,” She cried again. “Alex, I don’t want to— don’t want to leave him too, James.” Her bottom lip trembled and her breathing grew uneven.   
  
“Shh, shhh, Natalia, please,” He shushed quietly, resting his forehead against hers for a moment to calm her down. He pressed a kiss to her nose, then her lips. “Shhh.... everything is going to be okay....” He mumbled.   
  
“Mama,” A small voice spoke. Warily she looked past Bucky to their son, Alexei. Bucky held his arm out and the little boy quickly ran over, letting him pick him up so he could sit next to her other side.   
  
Natasha took a painful shuddering breath before looking up at her son, whom of which was looking down at her sadly. “Don’t be sad,” She whispered just as a tear fell from his blue eyes. “Don’t cry, malen’kiy. Mama’s going to be okay....” She said with a weak but reassuring smile.   
  
There was silence for a moment and in an unspoken agreement Alex and Bucky laid themselves down on the bed next to her, Bucky hugging her close while Alex buried his small face in the crook of her neck, her arm weakly holding him.   
  
She hummed an old Russian tune. A song about life that's reborn, spirits remade so they can live with their loved ones again. Both knowing the song they hummed along with her. It could have been minutes or hours but eventually... one person slowly stopped humming... a small “I love you” was whispered with their last breath... and a peaceful smile curled their lips before they departed from this world. Leaving both husband and son to weep quietly over her body.   


**Author's Note:**

> Originally created exactly 1 year ago


End file.
